Banshee's Child
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand Harry n'est pas Harry mais Raven Monoké, les questions se posent. Le Survivant change de personnalité et le mélange Serpentard/Griffondor fait des ravages ! Amour, Haine et Trahison en fonds de Yaoi à venir ! Albus et Voldemort vont le sentir passer ! Si vous voulez savoir la suite, veniez lire si vous l'osez ! *ricane*
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas contrairement à certains personnages qui apparaitront prochainement dans l'histoire.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Alors, tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que je n'abandonne pas ma fiction Prince Vampire ! Seulement, j'ai une panne d'inspiration alors pour le moment, je vous demande d'être patients, la suite arrivera, promis ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec ma seconde fiction sur Harry Potter en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et je compte sur vous pour les reviews !

Petites précisions : Les lettres, les articles de journaux et les conversations en fourchelangue sont en _italique_

Les Flash-Back et les passages d'ouvrages sont en **gras**

* * *

Sortilège 1 : Les Banshee

**Les Banshee**

**En Ecosse et en Irlande, elles sont vues comme des fées ou des revenantes attachées à certaines familles selon les légendes. Elles poussent d'horribles hurlements pour annoncer un décès ou une grande catastrophe. Cela est vrai. En revanche, les Banshee sont des créatures moitié-femme moitié-oiseau. A ne pas confondre avec les Sirènes venant de la Mythologie Grecque. Elles possèdent deux formes : celle d'une femme sublime portant une longue robe verte dont la nuance dépendait de sa puissance et de son rang au sein de sa communauté. Et celle d'un oiseau. Cette seconde forme peut varier selon la puissance mais surtout selon la personnalité de la Banshee elle-même. **

**Contrairement aux rumeurs, les Banshee ne sont pas des êtres malfaisants ou démoniaques. Des créatures des ténèbres, oui. Mais elles ne sont que les messagères de la Fauche. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Evidemment, de très nombreuses personnes sont persuadées du contraire et s'entêtent à vouloir les éradiquer. Il y a également une chose importante à signaler. Les Banshee ne sont pas toutes des femelles aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il existe en petit nombre des Banshee mâles. Bien moins puissants que leurs consœurs, ils n'en restent pas moins bien plus forts qu'un moldu ou un sorcier même de Sang-Pur. **

**Etant de très puissantes créatures, il est nécessaire de signaler qu'elles peuvent avoir des enfants. Mais pour cela, il faut que le compagnon possède une grande puissance magique afin que l'enfant soit viable et que la mère survive après l'accouchement. Il n'est pas rare que les unions soient mixtes. Ainsi les couples comprenant un vampire, un lycan, un veela, un elfe, un élémentaire ou même un sorcier avec une Banshee était monnaie courante. Il est pourtant nécessaire de savoir qu'une Banshee peut vivre plusieurs millénaires et que pour éviter la folie qui résulterait de la perte du compagnon ou de la compagne, elles ont la capacité de transmettre à ces derniers, une durée de vie égale à la leur. **

**La manière dont les Banshee choisissent leur compagnon ou compagne est très méconnue. C'est pourquoi personne ne sait comment le lien entre la Banshee et son compagnon est fait. Ni comment il est établi. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières se sont penchés sur la question et il en est ressorti que cela ressemblait étrangement au lien Calice/Vampire. Bien que chaque couple possède un signe distinctif sous la forme d'un tatouage que porte les deux membres du couple. Tout comme le Lycan et son propre compagnon. En conclusion, ces couples possèdent de nombreux communs avec ceux des autres créatures des ténèbres. Les Enfants des Banshee sont des êtres dotés d'une puissance plus importante que la normale et sont peu nombreux. A leurs 16 ans, leur apparence change pour prendre les traits de leur mère ou de leur père Banshee ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs autres particularités, tout en conservant leurs pouvoirs d'origines de leur second parent. **

**Les Banshee sont peu nombreuses de nos jours en raison des multiples massacres ayant été perpétrés contre elles et leurs semblables. Recluses dans un endroit secret, leur Reine est la plus redoutable d'entre elles. Si un jour vous tombez sur cette dernière, la seule solution qui s'offre à vous est de vous cacher et de prier pour qu'elle ne vous retrouve pas. **

OoOoOoOoO

Une femme, assise dans un fauteuil de velours berçait un bébé contre son sein tout en l'allaitant. Son époux les regardaient avec une tendresse qui ferait chavirer le cœur de quiconque verrait ce tableau. Leur premier enfant était couché depuis quelques heures déjà et les deux adultes devaient parler de choses sérieuses. La femme leva ses yeux bleus sur son époux qui vient s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Je sais que c'est dur ma chérie… Mais il faut mettre Raven en sécurité. James et Lily prendront soin de lui comme leur propre enfant, le temps que l'on règle tout ce qui doit être réglé de notre côté.

De minuscules diamants tombèrent sur le velours vert sombre de la longue robe de la femme, elle était Reine et les siens se faisaient massacrer par les Sorciers étant du côté du soit-disant Mage de la Lumière, Dumbledor. Bien qu'elle ait confiance entre James et Lily, elle ne faisait aucune confiance aux autres en dehors des Maraudeurs, et sans doute à raison. De plus, son époux était coincé à la botte de Voldemort et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète… Elle hocha la tête et une fois l'allaitement terminé, et un moment de câlin, elle confia son second fils à son époux qui l'embrassa passionnément avant de transplaner vers la maison des Potter. Il ne vit pas son épouse d'effondrer sur son fauteuil, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le cœur déchiré de se séparer ainsi de l'un de ses enfants. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant plus de 16 ans…

A Suivre...

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé et que j'aurai l'immense plaisir de vous retrouver dans la suite de cette histoire ! Reviews please ! *_yeux de chibi larmoyant trop mignon*_


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici le deuxième chapitre d'affilé ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Petites précisions : Les lettres, les articles de journaux et les conversations en fourchelangue sont en_ italique_

Les Flash-Back et les passages d'ouvrages sont en** gras.**

* * *

Sortilège 2 : Les 16 ans d'Harry Potter

La folie régnait au sein de Poudlard. Lord Voldemort, ayant retrouvé son apparence humaine en absorbant ses Horcruxes sauf celui du Survivant avait décidé d'attaquer l'école pour de bon et afin de détruire l'Elu ainsi que son ancien mentor. Alors que la Grande Salle s'était changé en champ de bataille, Harry se trouvait encore dans la Chambre des Secrets, seul face à la carcasse du Basilic qu'il avait tué 4 ans plus tôt. Depuis la mort de Sirius, le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, le jeune homme n'était plus le même. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses études et son entrainement avec le professeur Rogue, subissant ses moindres remarques sans réagir. Il mangeait et dormait seulement le strict nécessaire sans parler du fait qu'il ne parlait quasiment plus à quiconque. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. De nombreuse personnes élèves ou non, en virent à s'inquiéter pour le Griffondor. Mais pour la plupart, ce ne fut que pour le Survivant et non pour le jeune homme lui-même. Confirmant par-là même les soupçons du dit jeune homme. Il n'était qu'une arme dont Dumbledore usait et abusait depuis le début, à tort et à travers. Il ne servait à rien hormis à faire du Vieux Fou, le sorcier le plus respecté du Monde Magique. Harry eut une brusque envie de vomir son diner en y pensant. Il n'avait été qu'un simple pion entre les mains de ce vieux manipulateur. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il put être à Griffondor, celui-là ?! Avec un soupir, le noiraud aux prunelles vertes arrêta d'y penser. Autre chose le préoccupait. Le jour de ses 16 ans, deux semaines plus tôt, une lettre était maintenant en sa possession. Cette lettre l'avait autant choqué que ravi. Il avait une famille ! Voici ce qu'elle disait :

« _Cher Harry, mon chéri._

_J'ai le sentiment que nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion, James et moi de te dire la vérité à ton sujet de vive voix. C'est pourquoi, je t'écris cette lettre qui te sera remise magiquement le jour de tes 16 ans. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien il est dur pour moi de t'avouer tout ça, mon petit amour._

_Voilà… James et moi, ne sommes que tes parents adoptifs. Tes parents étaient des amis proches qui nous ont aidés à surmonter la perte de notre enfant, mort à sa naissance. Nous étions effondrés. Tes parents sont Severus Rogue et son épouse Tsukiyomi Monoké, la Reine des Banshee. Cela peut être difficile à croire mais tu es bien leur enfant. Ne pense surtout pas qu'ils t'ont abandonné par plaisir. Les Banshee étaient menacées par Dumbledore. James et moi en étions révoltés mais nous n'avons rien pu faire, malheureusement…_

_Alors ils t'ont confiés à nous. Mais je sens que Voldemort approche. Mon ange. James et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur et de toute notre âme, sache que tu resteras à jamais notre fils._

_James et Lily Potter._ »

Le jeune homme en avait laissé exploser sa magie. Cette dernière s'était débarrassée de nombreux sceaux d'entrave avec sa seule colère mêlée sa tristesse qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'échec du raid de sauvetage au Ministère. Un vrai fiasco dont le prix fut très élevé. La mort de Sirius. Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Même maintenant, alors que la bataille faisait rage, il le sentait… Son envie de combattre Voldemort s'était comme éteinte. Après tout, à la base, il n'était pas son ennemi puisqu'il n'était pas l'enfant de la prophétie –complètement fausse d'ailleurs- que Dumbledore avait faite faire à la prof de Divination. Tout ce que le jeune homme voulait en réalité, c'était retrouvé sa véritable famille…

Métamorphosant sa tenue d'écolier pour quelque chose de plus confortable, le jeune homme entreprit de remonter à la surface, vers les toilettes de Mini Geignarde. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire étrange et disparue dans les canalisations de l'école. Harry haussa les épaules, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles, qu'elles soient vivantes ou non.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Tu es fichu, Vieux Fou !

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer, Tom. Tu as toujours été trop impatient.

\- Tch ! Et toi, un vieux sénile !

Vous avez sans doute bien reconnus les deux personnes qui sont en train de s'affronter autant magiquement que verbalement. Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore. Les deux plus grands mages du siècle. Oui, bon je sais qu'il y en a un troisième mais ce dernier prend son temps pour se ramener alors revenons à nos baguettes magiques, je vous prie. Donc, la bataille faisait rage dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les professeurs comme les élèves de 7, 6 et 5ème Années (les derniers n'étant que peu nombreux à avoir se battre) combattaient un ou plusieurs adversaires à la fois bien que nombres soient déjà tombés dans les deux camps. Les Mangemorts les plus puissants affrontaient les professeurs ainsi que les Membres de l'Ordre venus en renfort dès que l'école avait été frappée par la menace ennemie. Remus affrontait Greyback sans avoir pour ta potion Tue-Loup au préalable, donnant court à sa rage d'avoir perdu son amant. Minerva avait pris Bellatrix en chasse avec l'aide de Molly Weasley. Lucius avait descendu un élève pour s'attaquer à Arthur l'empêchant d'aller prêter main forte aux deux femmes. Draco, Blaise et Théo affrontait Ron, Hermione et Dean soutenu par Seamus. Pansy avait défié la lunatique Luna tandis que Neville en finissait avec Crabe et Goyle, dos à la blonde.

Soudain plus personne ne put bouger le moindre muscle. Tous étaient immobilisés dans leur dernière posture quelle qu'elle soit. Harry se tenait sur le seuil des portes sortis de leurs gonds de la Grande Salle, silencieux. Personne ne comprit le pourquoi du comment le jeune homme avait réussi à faire une telle chose. Juste qu'il était puissant, très puissant. L'incompréhension autant que la stupéfaction régnait maintenant après des heures de chaos. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose. Que le Sauveur prenne la parole. Pourtant, cela ne se fit pas. Harry fixait son ancien mentor et son ennemi, les yeux vides.

\- Mais enfin, que fais-tu mon garçon ? Demanda le vieil homme en tentant de garder sa voix aussi douce que possible alors que le reproche était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme devinrent durs et froids lorsqu'il les darda sur le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Et sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame stupéfia tout le monde en plus des mots qu'elle donna.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon, vieux sénile ! Siffla-t-il tel un serpent en colère.

L'emploi du fourchelangue qui s'était mêlé à l'anglais fit frissonner Dumbledore alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire narquois. Alors comme ça, le vioque perdait le contrôle sur sa petite arme ? Intéressant !

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui, Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Cracha Harry en foudroyant Voldemort du regard, choquant encore plus tous ceux qui voyaient la scène. Vous tuez sans réfléchir et vos valeurs de sang vous font ressembler à Hitler et ses pantins nazis !

Les Nés-Moldus arboraient des mines horrifiés en entendant ces mots. Connaissant pour tous ce que cet homme abject avait commis comme crimes contre l'Humanité, ils reconnurent tout de même que la comparaison était plus que juste.

\- Faites-vous la guerre si c'est ce que vous voulez mais… Je n'en fais plus partie !

\- Tu es Potter ! L'enfant que je dois éliminer ! Rétorqua Voldemort qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- BIP ! Raté veuillez retentez votre chance !

Un sourire presque fou avait pris ses quartiers sur les lèvres gercées du jeune homme à la chevelure folle.

\- Je ne suis pas l'enfant de Lily et James Potter et je ne suis qu'à moitié Sorcier… Tiens, d'ailleurs je vous souhaite bon courage car…

Un hurlement inhumain retentit faisant exploser les vitraux de la salle alors qu'une créature qui n'avait absolument rien d'un être humain se posa sur l'estrade, près du jeune homme. Les tympans sans doute endommagé, tous virent un peu mieux la chose qui venait d'entrer en scène. Un immense aigle au plumage cuivré aux reflets doré se tenait là. Mais rapidement, il commença à changer de forme. Une femme portant une longue robe de velours d'un vert profond prenait la place de l'oiseau tout en gardant ses ailes. D'une beauté aussi effrayante que troublante, la femme avait une longue chevelure noire parsemée de mèches rousses et son teint presque cadavérique faisait ressortir ses prunelles résultant d'un mélange entre un bleu pur et un vert émeraude. Des plumes parsemaient encore son visage au niveau de la frontière entre son front et sa chevelure ainsi que le long de ses joues. Sa robe longue dissimulait ses pieds et ses bras sans que l'on puisse voir ses mains. Elle soulignait à la perfection sa silhouette de femme aux formes sublimes.

Harry s'approcha de cette sublime créature et la dévora des yeux. Il savait qui elle était. D'instinct, il le savait. Comme lui, elle le dévorait des yeux, le bonheur de le retrouver enfin brulant dans ses prunelles.

\- Mon fils…

Harry frissonna de bonheur à ces deux mots que la femme avait prononcés avec tant d'amour d'une voix aussi douce que du velours à l'image du lourd tissu de sa robe.

Elle tendit la main et effleura le visage de son enfant avec une grande hésitation et précaution, comme si elle avait peur de le briser. Harry se laissa aller à fermer les yeux à la douce caresse de la main maternelle et se rapprocha d'avantage de la créature féminine. N'y tenant plus, cette dernière l'attira finalement doucement dans ses bras fins et l'entoura de ses ailes puissantes, formant un cocon où le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Pourtant malgré son bonheur de retrouver son second fils, la femme était en colère contre les deux mages que le plus jeune avaient également figés. Surprenant le Seigneur Noir et terrifiant tous les autres, elle s'adressa à ce dernier en fourchelangue, de manière venimeuse.

\- _Vous avez fait souffrir mon fils et mon mari, Voldemort… Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de vous approcher d'eux dès maintenant ! Ils seront sous ma protection et je vous déconseille fortement de me provoquer si vous tenez à votre pitoyable existence !_

_\- Qui êtes-vous pour oser, vous adressez ainsi à moi ?!_ Rétorqua avec colère le Mage Noir.

Un sourie mauvais et prédateur étira les lèvres de la femme dévoilant une paire de crocs impressionnantes.

_\- Tsukiyomi Monoké, la Reine des Banshee, cela vous suffit-il pour vous faire une idée ?_

Tom pâlit. Il avait martyrisé l'enfant de la Souveraine des descendantes de Salazar Serpentard ! Mais elle avait dit… Epoux ?

\- Qui est votre époux ? Demanda le Mage Noir en usant à nouveau de l'anglais.

Son sourire ne s'effaça pas et elle planta ses prunelles dans les yeux noirs de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui transmettre tout son amour à travers leur lien. Apparemment, leur fils cadet avait hérité du sens du spectacle de sa mère… Pour le mieux ? Allez savoir.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vous oublis, Albus… Dit-elle ensuite en éludant la question du Lord se tournant vers l'autre vieux fou tout aussi responsable de l'état de faiblesse physique et psychologique de son fils cadet qu'elle câlinait toujours en le gardant à l'abri au creux de ses ailes.

\- Vous êtes un malade de pouvoir au point de laisser un enfant au sein d'une famille qui n'est pas la sienne en plus d'être abusive au point de l'affamer et de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il baigne dans son propre sang ! Croyez que ces Moldus abjectes ne sortiront pas vivants de ma justice ! Ils subiront bien pire que l'Enfer entre mes serres… Et vous n'y échappez pas non plus le moment venu…

\- Mère…

La voix faible de son fils fit retomber sa colère et son regard s'adoucit alors que son instinct maternel reprenait le dessus sur le reste.

\- Ramenez–moi à la maison, je vous en supplie…

Elle hocha la tête et fusilla de nombreuses personnes dans la Grande Salle qui pâlirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle les sondait. Elle ce=herchait ceux qui avaient pu nuire à sa progéniture et certains tortionnaires commencèrent à se dire qu'ils étaient fichus… Puis se tournant vers Severus, elle le délivra du sortilège de leur fils de manière informulée et l'invita à les rejoindre. Ce que le Maitre des Potions fit avec bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait retourner auprès de ceux et celles qui étaient les siens ! Stupéfiant de nouveau tous les combattants, l'homme laissa son épouse ouvrir son aile pour l'accueillir près d'elle et de leur enfant. D'un murmure, la marque des ténèbres s'effaça du bras de l'ex-espion qui prit un malin plaisir à montrer à tous son bras vierge de toute marque.

Lord Voldemort en perdit son anglais, littéralement. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Albus comme les autres Mangemorts et l'Ordre n'en revenaient pas ! Le Maitre des Potions était l'époux de cette femme ?! Alors Harry, qu'elle disait son fils… Beaucoup d'yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise sauf Remus qui était déjà au courant de tout concernant l'origine du jeune Elu. En réalité, le lycan était plutôt content que son amie Banshee soit enfin venue sauver son fils. Il lui dédia un bref sourire qu'elle lui rendit discrètement avant de rallier autant Albus que Tom, une dernière fois.

\- N'approchez jamais plus ma famille sinon ma colère vous retombera dessus et cela vaut pour vous deux, Mages de Seconde Zone !

Dans un ricanement dédaigneux, la Banshee et deux des hommes de sa vie disparurent dans un tourbillon de plumes cuivrées, laissant tout le monde abasourdis devant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

A Suivre...

* * *

Et de deux ! _*soupire de soulagement*_ J'espère vraiment que ce niveau chapitre vous plaira ! Reviews please !


End file.
